


†uƒƒ £ø√∑

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Hopeless Robotic [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Implied robot sex, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, and has a weird boner for robots that he doesnt quite understand, and has some Feelings™ about sid, but hes fine. its fine, mick is definitely hitting that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: 2019 is the year i just go off my fucking shits with the au's huh?but im having a good time so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ yknowanyways... Sid's a robot and Mick's kinda in love with him because he's an antisocial mess that can't tolerate other people. They're kind of bfs. idk its fckin weird what they have, the context and backstory is up to you, this is just a short little blurb i spit out.if sid didn't want me to write this he shouldn't have made a whole ass album about being a sex robot, i blame him personally 100% for inspiring this.I have more of this written too, might post it as well.Anyways... Enjoy my garbage as usual...
Relationships: Mick Thomson/Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	†uƒƒ £ø√∑

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 is the year i just go off my fucking shits with the au's huh?
> 
> but im having a good time so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ yknow 
> 
> anyways... Sid's a robot and Mick's kinda in love with him because he's an antisocial mess that can't tolerate other people. They're kind of bfs. idk its fckin weird what they have, the context and backstory is up to you, this is just a short little blurb i spit out. 
> 
> if sid didn't want me to write this he shouldn't have made a whole ass album about being a sex robot, i blame him personally 100% for inspiring this.
> 
> I have more of this written too, might post it as well.
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy my garbage as usual...

"I just need you to hold it open for me," Sid had explained. 

He had said some very long words that Mick was absolutely clueless about, but he understood the general idea: there was something wrong inside of him that he had to fix, and he needed a hand.

Sid grabbed his tools and laid on the floor, Mick sitting next to him. He removed his shirt and got to work.

He peeled his "skin" back and pulled his chest plates opened. Mick stared into the cavity, all lights, cables and moving parts where there should have been blood and guts.

“Seeing all my inside bits bother you?” Sid asked.

“No, it’s just… Wow…” Mick said a little breathlessly. Could circuit boards and wires look beautiful? It was mesmerizing to him.

“Now ya know me inside and out,” Sid smiled a little.

“It’s… Pretty,” Mick said, hoping that didn't sound weird.

“Thank you,” Sid held the lever with one hand and grabbed one of Mick’s with his other, guiding him to it.

“Just hold that there so it stays open while I’m working, ok?” Sid explained.

“Yeah,” Mick complied, holding it in place.

Sid got to work, tightening whatever needed to be tightened, screwing around with small wires of various colors. Mick felt this was extremely intimate in a very strange way that he didn’t understand.

Sid noticed him watching in fascination, “Cool, huh?”

Mick cleared his throat, “Yeah… I like it,” he smiled a bit.

He shifted on his knees a little and… Fuck… Was he getting hard from this? Shit. 

Maybe Sid wouldn’t notice. 

He finished up his maintenance and removed his tools, letting Mick know that he could release the lever to close him back up now, grabbing his hand in the process.

His panels shut and he pulled his skin back over the metal, hiding it and appearing human once more.

He sat himself up again, “Thanks for the help,” Sid said, giving Mick a kiss.

Yep. Mick was definitely hard now. Why was he so fucked up about seeing some wires and lights? Jesus Christ. What could his dick possibly find appealing about any of that?

“Mick, are you ok?” Sid asked the obviously flustered man. Sid looked down and realized that Mick was straining in his pants.

“Oh,” Sid said and smiled a little.

Mick just flushed harder. “I’m… sorry?” It was more of a question than the answer because what the fuck could you possibly say in a situation like this?

“Don’t be,” Sid smiled, draping his arms around Mick’s neck, “Is that from... seeing my insides?” Sid asked.

“I… Fuck, I don’t know. Is that weird if it is?” Mick said.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sid shrugged, "I guess I didn't realize how intense seeing me like that might've been for you."

“Yeah in like… A weird way, it was… Yeah,” Mick breathed and babbled on.

Sid kissed him gently again and let it linger before pulling back from him.

“Let’s go take care of that in bed, huh?” Sid asked.

Mick just nodded dumbly and Sid laughed a little more at him.

Human's were strange.


End file.
